


I'm Waiting For A Friend (He's Coming, He's Just Late)

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Reincarnation, Sadness, Waiting for Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for someone is hard work when you don't know when they're coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Waiting For A Friend (He's Coming, He's Just Late)

The clouds hang low in the sky as the sea crashes over the rocks. A bitter wind carries the salty spray and the caws of seagulls.

Merlin huddles in his coat, struggling to light a cigarette with icy fingers. The beach is deserted, all the tourists bent over steaming bowls of soup in the cafe. He remembers with a heavy heart a time when there was no cafe, no roads, no houses, just the sea and the sky.

"No! No! Come back!"

He turns at the sound of the voice. A little girl is running along the shore, wailing, arms stretched out. In front of her, a brightly coloured kite dances on the breeze, hopelessly out of her reach.

" _Cyta cyrnst hércyme."_ Merlin whispers.

The wind changes and the kite flies into his hand like a giant butterfly. The little girl catches up to him, panting, slipping and sliding in her wellies.

"Here." Merlin presents her with the kite. She beams.

"Thank you!"

_Thank you..._

_"_ That's alright."

Merlin looks away as old memories break his heart just that little bit more beyond repair.

Then a little hand slips into his.

"Are you OK mister?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You look sad."

Merlin sighs. "I'm waiting for someone. A friend."

"Is he not coming? Is that why you're sad?"

"No! He's coming. He is," Merlin insists, struggling to hold back tears. "But I don't know when. I've been waiting a long time."

"How long?" she asks.

"Ooh, longer than you can imagine." he chuckles.

She frowns. "You don't look that old."

"I am, I just look young."

"How?"

Merlin leans in conspiritually and whispers "Magic!"

She giggles. He manages a smile.

"ANA!" a woman calls from the sidewalk, juggling a handbag and a snivelling baby in a pushchair.

"That's my mummy," she says. "I'd better go."

"Goodbye." Merlin calls after her as she starts running towards them.

"I hope your friend comes soon!" she shouts, waving.

He waves back and then the loneliness returns to crush him again as he turns back to the sea.

***************************

"What were you doing?" her mother asks.

"I was talking to a sad man. He's waiting for his friend."

"Morgana Pendragon, what have I told you about talking to strange men?" Ygraine tuts loudly. "Come on then. Mordred's getting fretful and we need to get back in time to pick Arthur up from footie. And it's pizza tonight..."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I bet you didn't see that coming. Thanks for reading.


End file.
